


Ménage à Trois

by nihil_goddess



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aoi (the GazettE), Top Reita (the GazettE), friends fuck each other, its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil_goddess/pseuds/nihil_goddess
Summary: Sometimes things are more delectable, more appealing...when they’re shared amongst others...





	Ménage à Trois

Long pleased moans echoed throughout the room, limbs tangled deliciously together as the final moments moved through waves in hungry and desperate bodies. Uruha clung to Aoi's shoulders as he let his body move fluidly against the mattress, his eyes closed as soft pants escaped his mouth. "God, fuck," a myriad of curses slurred out as Uruha came with an intensity that nearly had him losing touch with reality. Not long after, Aoi felt himself go in between heavenly thighs. His hips moving erratically as he rode out every drop of his arousal. 

Both men continued to groan and breathe heavily as they settled back into sanity. Uruha kissed Aoi's lips fervently, his fingers tracing random patterns on a strong muscular back, letting him know with gentle touches what he did to him. "Amazing." He murmured, Aoi smirked against Uruha's mouth, his tongue snaking inside and deepening the kiss, wanting to savor every last drop of ecstasy that had made its presence known in their heated bodies.

"Yes, you are." Aoi growled, until he finally mustered enough strength and laid on the pillow next to Uruha's head. He fumbled with the items on his nightstand for a moment until he found his pack of cigarettes. With languid ease, he took out the slender roll and placed it between his plush mouth, lighting it with the lighter that never seemed to leave Aoi's sight.

"Wow," Uruha teased, "you never smoke after sex unless it's really fucking good."

Aoi shot him a questioning look, looking slightly offended at his rebuke, "That's not true," he couldn't help the choked sound that escaped his mouth, "I just felt like having one right now.

"Sure, okay," Uruha rolled his eyes, his own lips curving into a knowing smirk, "I like it when you smoke though, it makes you look smoking hot."

Aoi snorted loudly, "Oh, Uru," he smiled as he turned his face to his lover, "where would I be without you?"

"You'd be lost, and most likely deprived of good sex." Uruha's eyes lit up with amusement and Aoi chuckled, extending his arm out to hand Uruha the cigarette. It was true, without Uruha, Aoi would most likely be miserable. Deprived of the spontaneous and wonderful sex they were prone to having. He didn't know how he survived before he met his lover. His life had changed in more ways than one when he finally did. Everyday when Aoi remembered that, his heart would grow fuller.

"So," Uruha began softly, placing the cigarette on the ashtray beside the bed, "now that I have you in a good mood." 

"Uh oh," Aoi let out with an amused laugh, "what do you want now?" He laughed out loudly and immediately regretted it when Uruha's knee jerked towards him, kicking him, but not as hard as he had expected. "You know I'm kidding, babe."  He grimaced.

"Uh huh, whatever," Uruha rolled his eyes again, pulling Aoi's face towards him roughly, reminding his lover of his strength. Though Aoi possessed a significant amount of bodily strength, Uruha was the only one that could rival him. On more than one occasion even letting him get the upper hand.

"Like I was saying," he breathed against Aoi's lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth slowly, "now that I have you in a good mood, I have a question for you."

Uruha sat back against the headboard, crossing his legs leisurely as Aoi stared intently at his nude body, too distracted by elegant limbs to understand what Uruha was doing.

"Would you be okay with me inviting Reita to play with us?" The question came out in a long breath and Uruha's cheeks turned a rosy hue, he tried to push aside all anxiety and nervousness but it was all creeping back as he awaited Aoi's response.

Aoi subconsciously bit his bottom lip, wondering if he heard his lover right, but by the look of Uruha's flushed face, he realized he heard it correctly. "Reita?" He asked, "why him? Would he even be interested in being with us like that?" He wasn't necessarily ruling it out, just wanted to know exactly why Uruha chose him.

"He's my best friend, someone I trust, someone that I know just as well as I know you," Uruha explained, "and I think he would enjoy it. He's too sheltered and hasn't experienced a world like ours. I think he would have a really nice time."

Aoi raised an eyebrow quizzically, suddenly thinking of all the possibilities from having another person involved in their sexual escapades. He realized he always wondered how Uruha would handle two cocks at once, how he would look in taboo positions and with several loads of what he would always beg Aoi for. He never liked to share, especially not Uruha, but the more he let the thoughts linger the more he liked the idea of inviting Reita.

"Stop thinking so much and just say yes," Uruha laughed, placing a soft kiss on Aoi's cheek and standing up as the white bedsheets flew off his slender and elegant body. "You know you want to." He winked cheekily, and pulled a shirt over his head, pulling Aoi back to Earth momentarily.

"Okay, you know what? Yes," Aoi groaned, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I think it's time you handle two cocks, you think you can do that?" 

Uruha leisurely picked up the forgotten cigarette, sucking it into his mouth and puffing away without a care in the world. Shrugging indifferently, he walked over to Aoi, squeezing his soft cock hard enough to hurt, "I don't know, you tell me?" 

"Hey! Easy!" Aoi yelped, trying to pull away from Uruha's rough treatment, but Uruha held him in place. A roguish smile on his face as Aoi glared at him.

"You're going to love watching me suck and fuck two cocks," Uruha licked his lips wickedly, feeling a sense of pride as Aoi's cock hardened in his hand. He knew Aoi loved this, he loved knowing Uruha would make an art of handling two cocks. He also knew how possessive Aoi could be, so without a doubt, their evening with Reita would be one remember. 

"I love how you're assuming Reita will say yes." Aoi retorted.

"Oh, he'll say yes. Trust me." 

"We'll see about that, now if you don't mind, could you let my cock go? Unless you wanna go for round two?" Aoi's cock jerked in Uruha's hand and a wave of arousal made its way down Uruha's spine but he wanted to make Aoi suffer a little more. He planned on inviting Reita over as soon as he possibly could and have Aoi begging for release when that moment came. However, he wasn't that evil.

"A shower sounds better actually," Uruha countered, finally letting go of Aoi's cock, "You're more than welcome to join." Aoi knew he couldn't resist, no matter how bitchy Uruha could be, he loved his smart mouth and would bend over backwards for his touch. He was under some sort of spell and secretly loved every moment of it.

***

"Hey Rei!" Uruha's eerily cheerful voice rang through the phone he was clutching, he sat cross legged on Aoi's couch, feeling like a giddy schoolboy talking to his crush on the phone for the first time. It had been exactly one week since Uruha had mentioned wanting to sleep with Reita, and he finally felt ready to lay all of his cards on the table. "Nothing much, just hanging out with Aoi," he turned his head and caught Aoi narrowing his eyes at him, the first signs of envy making their presence known. "I needed to talk to you about something." Uruha suddenly stood up and made his way towards the bedroom, leaving Aoi wondering what he would say to Reita. Uruha heard the disapproving sound Aoi made and only smiled wider.

The bedroom door shut quickly as Uruha slid on the bed, clutching the phone tightly and hearing Reita laugh on the other line.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Reita asked, "did you go outside?"

"No, this is a sensitive topic, that's why." Uruha sighed.

"Damn, Uru, what's up? Is something wrong?" Reita's tone became concerned, making Uruha chuckle, leave it up to Reita to think of worst case scenario.

He took a steady breath and just let it out, "What would you say if I wanted you to come over so you can play with me and Aoi?"

A long pause filled the room and then Reita let out an amused breath, "What?" he uttered, "play what? video games?" 

Uruha laughed nervously, quickly covering it with exasperated sigh, "No, you idiot, play as in sex."

Reita choked on his spit, fumbling with his words, "W-What? Uruha? Are you serious? Sex?"

"Think about it," Uruha said smoothly, a pleased smile on his lips, "I am serious and so is he, I want you to, and if you want to as well, you know where to come. But don't take too long. Oh, and Aoi is making dinner."

He ended the call and set his phone down, knowing that in no time Reita would be knocking on the door. Uruha knew his best friend, knew that somewhere deep down he craved excitement and something new and an invitation like that didn't come very often. At least not to him.

"Did he say yes?" Aoi asked without wasting any time, the self assured smile Uruha sported answered that question, but he wanted to hear it from his mouth. He eyed his lover as he joined him in the kitchen, his demeanor unreadable for once. "Did he?" 

"Let's just say, it won't be long until he's here," Uruha smirked as he kissed Aoi softly, looking at the kitchen counter and wondering what he was cooking, "Are you making enough for three?" He asked mischievously, one long finger scooping up a taste of the sauce Aoi was preparing, making a show of sucking it off his finger lewdly. 

"There's always enough for three," Aoi murmured, "I just don't like sharing."

"Everything is better when it's shared, Aoi," Uruha whispered, bringing a sauce covered finger to Aoi's mouth, "you can't deny that something tastes better when it's shared between several people." Enjoying as his finger was lazily sucked into Aoi's delicious mouth. 

Aoi pulled Uruha flush against him, making him yelp in surprise. He kissed him breathlessly, growling into his mouth,  _possessively._ "You're mine." 

"I'll never stop being yours." Uruha groaned, deepening the kiss until three loud knocks on the front door paused their moment.

Uruha knew exactly who that was and pulled away from Aoi, noticing how he frowned slightly, "It's going to be fun," Uruha reassured him, "Just relax. And finish up your delicious dinner!"

Smirking he made his way to the door, he knew Reita wouldn't take long, it was an offer too good to be true and maybe he wanted to see if it would really happen. Regardless, Uruha answered the door with a wicked grin, immediately welcoming his best friend in.

"Glad you could make it," He uttered smoothly, staring at Reita with those blatant devilish eyes. "You're just in time, dinner is almost done." Reita looked at him with a puzzled look, not really understanding why Uruha was being so polite to him, but still kept himself composed and calm, like usual.

"What's for dinner?" Reita asked, walking past Uruha but, was quickly stopped when Uruha pulled him back softly and planted an experimental kiss to his lips. It felt strangely good to have the press of Uruha's plush lips against him, the kiss was brief but sensual, and a small twinge of arousal traveled down Reita's spine easing his nerves ever so slightly. "It's a surprise." Uruha breathed in response, he let Reita go as he walked into the kitchen and started getting plates and silverware out. 

Reita felt even more confused, not registering in his mind what had happened. His nerves were dissipating as he made himself aware that he was in the presence of his best friend and his other very close friend, yet a sliver of anxious excitement still lingered when he remembered something other than a friendly dinner was going to take place in Aoi's apartment. Denying someone like Uruha was unheard of, especially when he knew the kind of world Uruha submerged himself in. There had been a few times in the past where he had overheard Aoi and Uruha having sex, times where he should've been asleep or minding his own business. Shivers traveled down his body when he remembered how loud and seductive Uruha moaned, how much he would've given to be there to watch or even participate. And now he was being invited into Uruha and Aoi's taboo world for the night, and no matter how odd it was, Reita knew he wanted a taste.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there or what?" Uruha's friendly voice cut through his incessant thoughts, "Come sit down, do you want something to drink?" Reita snapped out of the daze he found himself in and walked over to the neatly set table, something he always admired about his best friend, the elegant simplicity of his decorating skills. He nodded as he took a seat, ready to down whatever Uruha presented to him. He was a master of sorts when it came to mixology and no one ever complained about his delicious concoctions, especially not when alcohol was involved. 

Uruha smiled at Reita almost endearingly, he ruffled his short blonde hair and then began fumbling with bottles at the make shift bar he and Aoi had set up. Ice, vodka, some type of fruity looking liqueur and then a splash of soda were mixed expertly in three tall glasses. Reita laughed to himself as Uruha brought over the glasses full of his current obsession. "You and your addiction to vodka," Reita shook his head playfully as he accepted his cocktail. "It's cute, in a way."

"What's there not to love?" Uruha praised his favorite poison, "It's versatile, delicious, and everyone likes the taste of it." His lips curled into a pout and a sly wink was thrown at Reita, making him wonder if he was describing the vodka or how it was to have sex with him. Just then, Aoi emerged from the kitchen with a silver pot of something hot in his hands, he placed it gently on the table, not even caring that the hot metal would heat up the glass table too much and perhaps ruin it. 

"Dinner is served," He smiled, "Linguine with shrimp and scallops, one of Uruha's favorites."

"Mmm, you always know how to make me happy," Uruha pulled Aoi forward with a tug at his pants, crashing his lips against him and kissing him openly in front of Reita. He prolonged the kiss, moaning wantonly as Aoi's hands traced the curve of his back and then squeezed his ass hard. Reita cleared his throat involuntarily, mostly because he hadn't ever seen them be this shameless before and also because he was feeling neglected. "Oh no, I think Rei is feeling deprived, can I fix that?" Uruha bit his bottom lip, Aoi's hands still on him, not wanting to let go. 

He finally nodded as he gave Uruha one last breathless kiss, letting him go and watching predatorily as he made his way to Reita. Uruha wrapped his arms around Reita's neck as he sat on his thighs, his face flushed and lips swollen and begging for more. Reita instinctively wrapped his arms around Uruha's hips, if he was going to do this, he had to push aside his fear and really commit. "You like this, Rei?" Uruha moaned as he shifted his hips against Reita, the grip on his body being tightened in response. With a sultry smile, Uruha pressed his lips against Reita's, letting him take the upper hand in dominating the kiss. 

Reita's hands traveled up his body as he shut his eyes and snaked his tongue out, letting Uruha suck on it. He opened his mouth and felt Uruha's tongue lewdly make its way in, a jolt of arousal pulsating in between his legs. Without hesitation, he deepened the kiss, groaning as Uruha moved into his touch. "Fuck, Uru." Reita breathed out, his fingers now tangling in Uruha's soft hair.

Now it was Aoi's turn to let out an annoyed breath, though he was supposed to be pushing his jealousy aside, he couldn't help but feel envious from the way Reita touched his Uruha. It was a silly type of jealousy that had no right being present, but it was his natural instinct to feel threatened when anyone touched what belonged to him. "Dinner is getting cold." He commented simply, serving himself some of the pasta and digging in.

Uruha pressed one more kiss to Reita's mouth and then smiled at him reassuringly. "Do you want me to serve you?" He asked, looking at Reita's flushed face. Uruha knew what was he was doing, especially to Aoi. He liked getting him feisty, the sex would always be better when Aoi got a little angry. 

"Yes, please, Uru," Reita murmured, still a little shaken up by everything, especially considering that he had just made out with his best friend. He took the plate of seafood pasta from Uruha's hand, watching as Aoi ate without saying anything. "I almost feel like I don't see you as often as I should, I still have the book you let me borrow. I'm almost done with it." He smiled wearily at Aoi, trying to get a reaction from him. Aoi smiled, maybe a little forced, but a smile nonetheless.

"No rush man, are you liking it so far though?" 

Uruha felt relieved that Aoi was loosening up around Reita, it was pointless to harbor negative emotions, they were all friends first and foremost. And engaging in harmless sex shouldn't ruin any type of relationship.

"It's really good," Reita commented, "I know the author wrote several other books in the same genre, and I wanna check them out soon."

"You're in luck," Aoi chuckled, "I just so happen to have all of them. It's rare that I connect with an author so well, so I said what the hell and just bought all of the other books. I'm almost done with the last one, I think you're really going to like them."

Uruha let out an exaggerated yawn, covering his face to hide a laugh, "You guys are so boring. Talking about books, really?" He rolled his eyes playfully, making Reita tch.

"Books are fun, Uru," he defended, "You should read more often, I don't think sex should be your only hobby."

Aoi didn't see that one coming as he nearly choked on the noodles in his mouth, "Damn," he laughed, "He's right. Sex is a fun pastime but maybe it's time you get a new hobby, what do you say, Uru?"

"I say, fuck you, to the both of you," Uruha flipped them off with an indifferent sniffle. "And not in the way you two want."

Aoi chuckled, leaning towards Uruha and stealing a quick kiss from his testy lover, "We're kidding, Uruha. God, you take cock better than you take a joke."

Reita laughed out loud, nearly spitting out his drink, he was enjoying the constant back and forth, it was purely in good fun and it allowed him to see how the different sides of Uruha and Aoi's relationship worked together. This time he noticed how Uruha didn't say anything back and only shot Aoi a look filled with fiery lust and sweet revenge, whatever that meant to him. It was thrilling to know that soon he would be in the middle of their heated encounters. Reita couldn't believe this was really happening, but deep down he was glad he decided to leave his house.

After dinner was finally over, Reita felt ready to take a nap or just lounge around, but he knew exactly what was brewing inside Uruha's head as he watched his eyes light up. "Fuck doing the dishes," he commented offhandedly, "we can worry about those later." Uruha stood up, beckoning Aoi towards to bedroom, leaving Reita alone in the dining room, looking curiously at them as they excused themselves.

Aoi followed Uruha into the bedroom, wondering why they had just left the subject of their night behind. "What's up, babe?" Aoi asked, watching as Uruha dug around under the bed, ignoring Aoi momentarily. 

"I'm looking for...Aha! This!" He finally pulled out a pair of leather hand cuffs with a long metal chain attached to them. The sight of them had Aoi's heart pounding in excitement, the cuffs weren't brought out often but when they were, a good and rough fuck was in order. " I want you to handcuff me to the bed and then let Reita come back here." Those words left Uruha's sinful lips effortlessly and Aoi's mind was painted with a myriad of sexual fantasies that could come to life with cuffs and another cock involved.

"You sure about this?" Aoi still asked, he prided himself in being a careful lover, no matter how hard and rough he liked to fuck Uruha, he still wanted him to be completely comfortable. Uruha pulled on Aoi's pants and kissed him fervently, working to take the belt off, "I want to have your cock inside my ass while Reita fucks my mouth. I want both of you tonight, can I have that?"

Aoi growled against Uruha's mouth, kissing him hard and bruising, "I can't wait to see two cocks inside your tight little body," his hands cupped Uruha's ass hard, pressing him flush against his chest, his cock hard and ready for their hopeful mind-blowing experience. "Lay down." Aoi instructed with a hard edge to his voice, smirking when Uruha pulled away and laid down on the bed. 

Uruha removed his shirt and situated himself comfortably, if he was going to be handcuffed for a while he wanted to make sure his body wouldn't be in an awkward position. Aoi bit his bottom lip as he watched Uruha's chest raise up and down in anticipation and excitement. He placed the cuffs on each of Uruha's hands and secured them to the headboard. Just the image of Uruha helpless and willing on the bed had Aoi wanting to just take him right then. All thoughts of sharing him with Reita flew out the window, but Uruha wasn't going to allow that.

"Now tell Rei to come in here." Uruha's voice dripped with lust and desire as he rubbed his legs together, eager for the two men to peel off the tight fabric. Aoi smirked to himself as he went to get Reita, who was still sitting by himself at the dinner table, wondering if Uruha and Aoi just forgot about him.

"Hey," Aoi called out to him, "Come with me, you're not going to want to miss this."

Reita didn't have time to think as he stood up and nearly floated as he followed Aoi. He was about to step through the threshold that could either ruin his friendship with his life long friend or strengthen it even further.

Stepping into the bedroom and seeing Uruha meticulously handcuffed to the bed had Reita's cock twitching subconsciously in his pants. It was a sight he wasn't sure he would ever get to see, but now that he was merely feet away from his friend, it was beginning to slowly sink in. Reita was getting ready to fuck his best friend and he found himself being more than okay with it.

"Come here," Uruha beckoned, his hips pressing up slightly, eager for Reita's hands on him. Reita walked towards him, trance like, sitting on the bed and extending his hand out. He wanted to rip those damn pants off of Uruha and touch him, finally explore the parts of him he secretly fantasized about when they were younger, the thoughts had been fleeting but they had been a part of him. "Touch me, Rei." Uruha's voice was low and sensual, watching Reita with glossy eyes, excited to see what he would do.

Reita experimentally ran his hand down Uruha's leg, the material of his jeans rough and cold, nothing like his actual skin. He was shaking slightly as he made his way up towards Uruha's zipper, swallowing thickly as he undid the pants and pulled them all the way off, along with Uruha's boxers. The first signs of naked flesh made Reita's palms sweaty, to know that this skin begged for his touch made it that much more enticing.

Somewhere behind them, Reita could heard Aoi fumbling with his own clothes, wanting to see but not wanting to take his attention off of Uruha. He couldn't put two and two together but the familiar sensation of wanting to please a lover brought him back to reality. Reita always secretly found Uruha attractive, no matter how hard he tried to deny that his attraction was merely friendly, he knew deep down he harbored some type of lust for him. There had always been this unspoken thing with them that let them know certain things were alright to explore within their friendship, Reita had always just been too scared to initiate anything. But now Uruha was willing to explore with him, guiding him through unknown territory. 

Without hesitation, Reita brought Uruha's face close to his as he kissed him fervently, the first time that night he felt comfortable enough to take the lead. He could feel the vibrations of Uruha's soft moans and whimpers in his mouth and it only aroused him further. He allowed one hand to snake down the expanse of Uruha's torso and grab the hard flesh in between his legs. The sensation and knowledge that he was intimately touching his best friend placed Reita in a wonderful and taboo realm, a plane of existence he could get used to living in.

"Reita..." A breathy desperate moan, followed by nipping at his bottom lip. Uruha smirked, his hips thrusting up, urging Reita to continue stroking him. 

"Is this okay?" Reita asked hesitantly, his hand sliding up and down Uruha's hard cock smoothly. Uruha nodded, pulling away for brief moment and smiling wide when he felt the bed dip and Aoi's strong hands grabbing his legs, spreading them wide. 

"You enjoying yourself?" Aoi asked, one eyebrow raised in question as he placed a sweet kiss to Uruha's soft lips. Reita could feel himself blushing as he watched the way Aoi's tongue dipped lewdly inside of Uruha's mouth. It was amusing how easily they could make him blush.

"I never thought I'd be in this position." Reita murmured, his hand stopped stroking Uruha and for a second he felt lost as what to do. What was his role exactly? Usually there was only one cock involved in sex for him, but this time around there were three. Where did that leave him?

"Well you're going to be in a lot of different positions tonight, take off your shirt Rei," Uruha instructed his lips curling up into a devious smirk, "and your pants, and every single article of clothing. I want you naked." He arched his back off the bed at the feeling of Aoi's mouth kissing his neck and his hand rubbing affectionately inside his thighs. Reita couldn't help but watch as he stripped, the way Aoi kissed and touched Uruha was perfect. He could get off from just watching them, but he figured it best if he participated. 

As soon as Reita was fully naked, he resumed his position beside Uruha shakily, but the sound of Aoi disapproving made him question if that was okay. "You need to relax," Aoi exclaimed, "It's just sex Reita. I can sense your apprehension and it's alright to be nervous, but you need to just enjoy it. Let loose, be yourself." Reita cleared his throat, the muscles in his neck tensing. Aoi was right, he was fucking nervous. He was about to engage in more than just friendly kisses with his best friend, still, he felt he had all the right to be anxious. 

"I-I just don't want things to change," He muttered, running his hand tenderly down Uruha's cheek, "I care so much about you Uru, I just want us to be okay...after this." Reita's face softened, smiling in a way that always made Uruha's heart burst with love for his dearest friend. "It's going to be okay Rei," Uruha's nose crinkled as he smiled reassuringly, "Trust me." Reita got close to Uruha's face, kissing him softly, longingly...they both knew deep down nothing could come between their friendship. Nothing.

"Okay," Aoi groaned irritably, "If you two are done being sappy, I'd like to get on with tonight's activities." Smirking, he pulled Uruha's attention away from Reita, and a jolt of something fiery ran down Reita's spine. Aoi knew what he was doing as he gave him a wink and then pulled Uruha into a long messy kiss, a kiss so open and vulgar, Reita's cock twitched as it sat painfully hard on his lap. 

"Get on the bed," Uruha groaned, regretfully pulling away from Aoi's lips, "Kneel beside my head, please..." The last part came out as a long throaty moan, a plump bottom lip being sucked into his mouth, ready for something else to be put in there. Reita didn't hesitate as he knelt beside Uruha's head, his hard cock mere inches from him. He took a deep breath as he intently watched Uruha's tongue trailing a lazy swirl on the head of his erection.

"Fuck..." Reita cursed, thrusting his hips instinctively, he shut his eyes tight as he felt Uruha's lips wrap around his cock, sucking softly. It felt incredible to have such a skilled and warm mouth sucking him off, a shiver of taboo arousal crept down Reita's spine at the realization of whose mouth it was. It was exhilarating, having Uruha's face in his lap, nearly bringing him to a quick and embarassing end. 

Uruha's mouth relaxed as he let Reita take the reins and thrust into him however he pleased. He ran his hands through soft strands of hair, pulling gently, not wanting to hurt his friend. "God, Uru, this is..." Reita hissed as Uruha pulled away from his cock with a vulgar pop, "Incredible." Uruha smirked to himself as he traced a long vein on Reita's shaft, his eyes fluttering as he worked him in ways he hadn't ever been worked before. Reita almost didn't notice when Aoi had gotten on his elbows in between Uruha's legs, holding his thighs open as he did unmentionable things to him with his devious tongue. 

The sensation of Uruha's moaning around his cock and the visual of Aoi going down on Uruha had Reita wanting to fall into an endless pit of arousal, without ever getting to sink in between Uruha's thighs. He knew ultimately that's how he wanted to end, doing one of the most incredibly intimate things to his friend.

"Aoi...fuck me," Uruha suddenly groaned loudly around Reita's cock, his body moved sinuously against the mattress, urging Aoi to fill him up. "Enough teasing, I want to feel you inside of me." 

Aoi smirked, licking his lips obscenely as he sat up, settling in between Uruha's spread legs. "I'm going to show you how he likes to be fucked," he winked at Reita, grabbing Uruha's supple thighs roughly. "Uru likes it rough, hard...messy." Aoi dipped his hand back down, finding the tight heat he adored and slipping a finger inside. Uruha arched his back, his hand still holding the base of Reita's cock, stroking ever so slightly. 

Once Aoi felt Uruha's body was ready, he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube and spreading it allover his cock and then the rest over Uruha's entrance. Reita stared with wide eyes, watching a myriad of different expression flash over Uruha's face. With torturous movement, Aoi began sinking inside of his extremely aroused body. His hands holding his thighs wide open as he slid all the way in. Uruha bit down on his bottom lip, the grip on Reita's cock getting tighter.

"Fuck his mouth." Aoi groaned huskily, Reita stopped staring as he grabbed Uruha's head a little rougher this time and began fucking his mouth, trying to match Aoi's speed. He could feel the vibrations of Uruha's moans and the fire at the pit of his own stomach roaring with desire. Reita kept a steady pace, panting loudly as he watched Uruha get fucked hard into the bed.

The way Aoi held him down and fucked him astounded Reita, the way he could just dominate Uruha so effortlessly and perfectly. Their energies really were compatible, it was evident the more he watched. Reita couldn't image being able to hold his friend down in the same way, he could try, but it wouldn't be the same.

Aoi pounded into Uruha for a while longer, his chest heaving up and down as he pulled out, cock in hand. He stepped aside, coaxing Reita to take his place. Reita looked baffled for a second until he traded places with Aoi, watching as he wasted no time in shoving his hard cock inside Uruha's mouth. Reita ran his hands over Uruha's torso, watching the skin prickle with rapt fascination. His body was soft and warm, whereas Reita's felt clammy and rough. He wanted to forget his nerves and enjoy the moment. Moments like these needed to be treasured, in some odd way.

Without hesitation, Reita grabbed the lube from the nightstand again and spread it over his cock. There was no use in getting Uruha ready again, Aoi's cock was a nice size and he was ready and relaxed. All Reita needed to do was slide in, let the tightness engulf his aching cock. Closing his eyes tightly, he began to do that. Grabbing Uruha's hips and sliding in inch by torturous inch. Uruha pulled away from Aoi's cock to moan loudly, his hips rolling into Reita's touch.

"Rei...Fuck...Yeah..." Uruha moaned wantonly, his eyes half lidded and his words being muffled by Aoi insistently shoving his cock inside his mouth again. Reita marveled at the feeling of Uruha's body wrapping around him, it was pure raw ecstasy. The kind of feeling that was foreign and wonderful all in one. _Where had this been all my life?_ he thought fleetingly.

"Uruha," Reita leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Uruha's neck, biting on the skin softly as he thrusted in a little faster. Uruha pulled away from Aoi for a moment as he captured Reita's mouth in a passionate kiss. Reita held him by his neck as he savored Aoi's taste and then the taste that belonged solely to Uruha. He quickened his thrusts, groaning loudly against Uruha's lips. "You're everything." The bold statement was received with Uruha's legs wrapping around his waist, bringing them closer. Reita could feel their sweaty chests pressing against each other as he drove his cock inside of his friend with ardent strength.

Aoi threw his head back in bliss as he stroked his cock hard, clearly getting off from watching Reita fuck Uruha with such fervor. He seldom thought of sharing his lover but seeing it in action had changed his mind in some way.  Aoi wickedly thought of who else they could lure into bed with them. He loved to see Uruha with two cocks in his body. It was a dirty fantasy he kept locked away, that is, until now. But he figured it best to let the first time happen with someone that was obviously very close to Uruha. He knew Reita would definitely be joining them again soon.

"Aoi," Uruha's pretty brown eyes looked up Aoi, his hands moving against the restrains incessantly, "Take them off, p-please." Aoi grinned as he obeyed his lover, quickly undoing the restraints and watching as Uruha's hand fell down beside him. The blood began rushing to them, and without hesitation, he pulled Aoi's cock back towards his face, hand slowly stroking the base as he sucked the head into his mouth. Reita kept the same pace, moaning loudly as he continued watching them shamelessly. 

"Do you want Aoi's cock inside of you?" Reita breathed out, a grin forming on his lips. Uruha tore his gaze away from Aoi, letting his cock fall out of his mouth with a surprised gasp. He looked at Reita as the bold statement he uttered lingered around them for a while. Nodding sheepishly, Uruha sat up, letting Reita slide out of him. He leaned forward and kissed him hard, his hands tangling in short blonde hair and pulling roughly, his tongue sliding out and licking Reita's jaw enticingly.

"You know I always do." Uruha breathed huskily, his mouth sucking on Reita's bottom lip lewdly. He positioned himself on all fours, tilting his head to the side as Aoi wasted no time in getting behind him. He dug his hands into pliant skin as the head of his slick cock slid inside of Uruha's stretched entrance. Aoi moaned, his nails digging in harder as he slipped in all the way.

"God, Aoi, fuck!" Uruha cried out, tugging on the bedsheets hard, pushing back against Aoi. Reita knew the dance well by then as he casually shoved his hard cock inside Uruha's mouth. The wet warmth overloading his senses yet again. It was impossible to not get addicted to the way Uruha made him feel. Reita held on to Uruha's mussed hair, pulling it softly so he could take every inch of his cock in and out. 

"You look incredible," Aoi chuckled huskily, "Just like I knew you would." He suddenly grabbed on to Uruha's hair, yanking him up roughly and away from Reita's cock, "You like having two cocks to play with? Yeah?" he kissed the shell of Uruha's ear, his nerve endings on fire from the way Aoi could handle him. Reita watched in a daze as Uruha's body was wracked by Aoi's hard thrusts, he could tell that he was close to reaching the end by his erratic movements. Sooner or later, they would all be falling together from the intense orgasm they could feel at the pit of their stomachs.

Reita began stroking Uruha's painfully hard cock, his hand moving up and down as Aoi fucked him from a kneeling position. "Don't stop Rei, fuck," Uruha whispered hoarsely, "Yeah, just like that." Reita kissed Uruha's face, trailing the kisses to his neck and chest. He vaguely remembered how Uruha admitted to being sensitive around his chest, smirking, he dipped his head down, licking around a pink nipple. Uruha's cock twitched in his hand, his breathing becoming shallow, threatening to release at any moment. Reita continued taking turns with both nipples, sucking on them and biting softly, loving how Uruha's face contorted in pleasured pain.

"Fuck!" Aoi exclaimed loudly, the fingers holding Uruha's waist digging painfully into his skin, making him wince. Reita knew what was happening as he watched briefly, amazed at how animated Aoi was when he came. He continue stroking Uruha, helping him along so he could come alongside Aoi, but Uruha grabbed his hand, urging him to get behind him.

"All yours." Aoi groaned, reluctantly pulling his softening cock from Uruha's entrance. He placed a quick kiss to his lover's heated cheek. Uruha smiled weakly, laying back down so Reita could climb on top of him and take what he had been striving so hard for. Reita held on to his soft thighs, spreading them slightly so he could easily slide his cock back inside of the familiar heat. He leaned forward, kissing Uruha's swollen lips and quickening his thrusts. Uruha's slender fingers held on to Reita's messy hair, tugging harshly and urging him to pick up the pace. He was close and wanted to cum with Reita inside of him, ideally with him.

"Reita, oh fuck, fuck!" Uruha shut his eyes tightly, his legs wrapping around his friend's torso as he felt the waves of his arousal moving through his body. He pulled Reita down for a hard and messy kiss, his hand wrapped immediately around Uruha's cock and stroked it fast, his hips still working in and out in a feverish pace. Uruha mewled loudly as his orgasm ripped through him and allover Reita's hand, the sensation of the warm liquid splattering deliciously in between them had Reita following suit. He came seconds later with the same intensity, crashing his lips against Uruha's as they both whimpered into each other's mouths. 

Uruha felt Aoi's hands on his hair, gently petting him as if silently congratulating him for the way he was able to take two people expertly. Uruha's lips formed a knowing grin as he pulled away from Reita, he knew he was good at what he did, perhaps Aoi had to see it to believe it. 

Reita was still recovering from the mind blowing orgasm he had just had, his cheeks still rosy and his lips panting. Uruha gently elbowed him once they were both sitting, his feelings had remained the same about his best friend, nothing had changed, nothing was broken. If anything, he hoped that after this encounter, he'd be seeing a lot more of Reita. 

"I-I don't even know what to say," Reita rubbed his face, a choked laugh escaping his lips, "Do you guys want me to leave or?" Aoi chuckled as he reached for his cigarettes, his new after sex ritual it seemed. "We don't want you to leave, but you can if you want." He stuck the cancer stick in his mouth, lighting it nonchalantly with the arrogant and attractive attitude only Aoi possessed. 

"Stay," Uruha pressed, standing up quickly so he could close the blinds, a sign that he wanted them to just stay in bed, perhaps even hoping Reita would spend the entire night with them. "I can cook you both breakfast in the morning, maybe go for round two. Up to you, but I want you to stay." He got back on the bed, settling in between Reita and Aoi. 

"Uru, every time you try to cook breakfast, I have to rush to the fire detector and take the batteries out," Aoi laughed out loudly, "It's become part of our Sunday morning routine." Uruha elbowed Aoi hard, taking the cigarette out of his mouth without warning and placing it in his. "You still eat it though." He rebuked impishly. Aoi only sniffled indifferently.

"It's nice to see that you two pretty much act the same in the real world," Reita observed as he took the cigarette from Uruha, inhaling a lungful and giving it back. "You two were really made for each other."

"Yeah, I guess the only time we act differently is when I'm pounding Uruha into the bed," Aoi chuckled, quickly receiving another blow to his ribs from his annoyed lover, "Ow Uru! you're gonna give me a bruise." 

"Good," Uruha laughed, he pressed a deceptively sweet kiss to Aoi's shoulder, a small apology, because he knew that he had a lot to be grateful for. He loved how strong he and Aoi's relationship was, how Aoi knew that he had nothing to worry about and could trust Uruha no matter what. That even though they had trivial arguments here and there, their bond was unbreakable. "I love you, baby." Uruha whispered against bare flesh. 

"I love you too." Aoi murmured, turning his face to he could kiss Uruha's lips. He smirked against his lips, hand tangling in Uruha's soft hair and caressing him lovingly.

"Hey! I love you too!" Reita chimed in, "But you know, not like that." He waved his arms in the air, insinuating their very open and romantic relationship. He was slowly getting used to seeing his friends with a pair of different eyes. Eyes that were more open and free, he wanted to keep coming to them for a taste of what he didn't naturally own, that much he knew. But he hoped they would understand his wishes to keep their intimate relationship from developing into anything else. The friendship they shared took priority.  

"You know I love you Rei," Uruha turned his attention to Reita, placing a kiss on his lips as well, "As my dearest and longest friend." 

"Ditto." Aoi threw in indifferently, trying to hide a smile, "We hope you join us again."

Uruha rolled his eyes heavenward, "I really want you to, but you can sleep on it. I know it's a lot to take in for one day."

"We can discuss what's a lot to take in later," Aoi laughed, kissing Uruha quickly before he got hit again. He stood up and hurried off into the bathroom to avoid further abuse, secretly hoping to be followed so they could all take an after-sex shower, those were always his favorites. "You guys coming?"

Reita chuckled, standing up so he could follow Aoi to the bathroom. Uruha held him back for a moment and pulled him in a for a kiss he hadn't expected, his eyes closing instantaneously as he felt Uruha's tongue dancing in. He deepened the kiss, biting Uruha's plush bottom lip sensually, his cock already coming back to life. 

"Mmm, everything tastes better when it's shared, am I right?"


End file.
